


Untitled

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Shadowbringers Spoilers, if u dont follow my blog you would have learned, that i am now a solus apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: How does one reach out to an immortal being? Do you ask nicely?





	Untitled

There’s something unnerving about his presence.

And the Warrior of Light is not one so easily made to be nervous, having slain gods, met with leaders of nations without as much as batting an eye, or having their palms sweat.

But as they look into golden eyes, they can feel their breath catching in their throat. His very presence commands attention, _their_ attention. There’s a feeling that if they look away for too long, they’ll miss something important. That at any moment, one of those closely guarded secrets that the Ascian keeps hinting at will be revealed.

And on the rare chances those golden eyes catch their own, they’re transfixed, able to see a lifetime, _an eternity_ , inside them. To see the thousands of lives lived and lost. To see eons worth of joy and pain. 

There’s a yearning to reach out...

And with a hesitant hand, they do just that, the Ascian seeming to not take notice, though you know that’s probably not the case. He either does not feel a need to be wary in your presence, or simply does not care that your hand is close enough to grab hold of his clothes. How powerful is he, to not feel in awe in your presence like so many others? Does he think too little of even you, the Champion of Hydaelyn, the Warrior of Light?

You receive your answer as a gloved hand catches your wrist, those golden eyes staring back into yours, saying everything and nothing. “See something you like?” he taunts, as if he had caught you in your silent attempt to touch him. 

Pouting, you try to pull back your hand, but he won’t let go, his arm not budging an ilm even as you dip into your unnatural strength. A smirk plays along soft lips as he finally releases you on your last tug, sending you stumbling backwards into his free arm. His hold on you is firm, and in a way almost possessive. A faint blush dusts your cheeks as he brings you flush against him.

“You seem red in the face, Warrior of Light. Is this not what you wanted?” his voice is like silk, just like his gloves as his other hand reaches to tilt your chin up to look at him. “I mean only to provide you with a closer look.” 

And look you do, eyes jumping across every feature of his face. Or was it his face, knowing what you know of Ascians. It matters not as your hands reach up again, still silent in your exploration. 

His skin is soft, and he seems content to watch you in your study of this form he has chosen, as you take in the curve of his jawline, the silkiness of his hair. The feel of his cheekbones beneath your fingertips and the warmth of his skin. When your hands slide into his hair once more for further exploration, his eyes slide closed, a sigh leaving his lips though this one does not seem as burdened. Weighed down.

You run your fingers through the soft strands for awhile, marveling in their otherworldly softness. It’s not natural, how soft his hair is, much like the single gray streak running through it. Finished with your exploration, you begin to pull away, his hand leaves your chin to grasp your wrist once more.

“I do not recall giving you directions to stop.” Slowly, he opens his eyes, a slight pout on his lips. 

Staring back, you finally decide to speak. “I was unaware that it pleased you so.” you murmur, as if you were too loud the moment would be lost, and he would scurry away. A few emotions flit through his eyes before he finally settles on a smirk.

“Perhaps, if you were to continue your ministrations, I would be willing to recount some stories, to pass the time. Impart some of my knowledge, if you will.” While seemingly more powerful than beyond even your understanding, the Ascian was not above fair trade and a good bargain.

Smiling, you give him a small tap on the nose, wiping the smirk right off his face. “That sounds like a deal.” You giggle, finding his shocked expression a little adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. I finally got the writing juices flowing again! Cool, huh


End file.
